


【叶黄ABO】理想型金主12

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: 娱乐圈设定，叶A黄O





	【叶黄ABO】理想型金主12

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎看

第十二章 甜蜜  
雪花纷飞的冬日，在温暖的被窝里搂着喜欢的人睡觉是一件多么幸福的事情。  
阳光透过窗帘洒向卧室，叶修睁眼便瞧见黄少天毫无防备的睡颜，越看越喜欢。他就像只毛茸茸的小橘猫，带着甜甜的奶香味。  
叶修以前独自生活了好几年，全身心投入事业日子过得飞快，总是来不及品味，更别提享受人生。直到此刻他才有一种特别踏实的感觉，心里有所牵挂，生活才更有滋味。  
叶修亲吻黄少天的额头，后者迷迷瞪瞪的往他怀里拱，叶修抱紧他，想着这样的宝贝自己可得好好珍惜一辈子……

等黄少天终于醒了，叶修揉揉他的臀部，问他还疼么，黄少天不好意思再说谎，笑嘻嘻的说“不疼了。”  
叶修随即爱抚他的私密处，动作极尽温柔。黄少天被摸得挺舒服的，在床上扭动着轻轻哼唧，更像只小奶猫了。  
“真不想回去工作呀！”说来也奇妙，只要面对叶修，平时在练习生堆里挺要强的黄少天总会不自觉的撒娇。  
“那就别回去了，我养你。”叶修宠溺的表示，尽管他知道黄少天只是随口一说。  
“有你这句话就够了！”黄少天忽然很感动，满怀幸福的滋味。  
从小到大除了父母，叶修是对他最好的人，他也很想为叶修做点什么，但叶修好像什么都不缺，除了亲情……他离家出走必定经历过很多坎坷。  
“能告诉我当初为什么要离家出走吗？”  
“为了自由。”  
“好中二的回答。”黄少天笑，“如果是换个人这样说我肯定会毫不留情的取笑他的！”  
“你现在也在笑！”叶修揉揉他的头发，自嘲的说：“真就是这个原因。”  
黄少天问不出“你一定吃了不少苦吧”这种肉麻的话，想了半天结果只能用笑容安慰。  
叶修的身世他多少有过了解，也不是说刻意调查，与一个人相恋后自然会更多的关注对方的一切消息。尽管叶修平时称得上低调，但身在娱乐圈，八卦周刊也不乏关于他的报道。  
“名门望族，家世显赫”这是黄少天的印象，这样的家族真想要寻回离家出走的长子并非难事……  
“你以后还是会回家的吧？”黄少天很快想到了叶修家人没强迫他回去的原因。  
“嗯，我曾答应老头三十岁前回去。”叶修回答道，果然如黄少天猜测，他与家里人早已约定。  
家庭的话题对叶修来说多少有些沉重，可冷不丁的，他被黄少天接下来的言论给逗笑了。  
“那岂不是我未来得嫁入豪门？你们家肯定内部争斗特激烈，咦……我完全不是宅斗的料！”黄少天挺认真的强调，脑洞特别大。  
叶修故意顺着他的话调戏道：“看来今后我得着重培养你这方面技能。”  
“不要不要！”黄少天拒绝，“本少光明磊落，义薄云天，成天算计别人什么的要不得。”  
叶修险些笑出声，黄少天真是他的开心果。  
“你又笑我！”黄少天没漏掉叶修的表情，不过他一点也不生气，虽说是抱怨的话，却流露出一股甜蜜的味道。  
其实只要看到叶修开心的样子，他就已经很满足了，所谓爱情归根结底不就是希望对方快乐吗？

“叶修……”黄少天情不自禁的喊恋人的名字。  
“怎么了？”叶修望着他，满满的爱意从眼睛里跑出来。  
“没什么，就觉得你名字真好听。”黄少天微笑着说。  
叶修伸手摩挲他的嘴唇：“让我检查看看，你这是涂了蜜吗？嘴这么甜……”  
“想亲我就亲啊，还用得着找什么借口。”黄少天小声嘀咕，边张嘴咬住叶修的手指，而后调皮的冲叶修笑。  
他的笑容让叶修心动得要命……  
下一秒换黄少天心跳加速，叶修激烈的吻他，仿佛要夺走他的呼吸一般用力。  
虽然只是一个吻，黄少天却读懂了好几层意思，一是叶修对他的爱，二是就算叶修再强大，家人也终究是他的软肋，离开亲人的他其实比普通人更需要关怀和爱……  
黄少天回应着叶修的深吻，此时此刻他俩的心比以前更靠近。  
身体的触碰也令人愉悦，叶修脱掉黄少天的睡衣，吸吮他胸前粉红色的乳尖。  
“痒……”黄少天害羞的笑，企图翻身躲开。  
叶修却不让他逃掉，压住他继续舔吻那两颗小东西，直到它们都硬挺起来。  
“嗯……”黄少天轻喘。  
不论乳尖还是小穴，都是平时他自己极少触摸的部位，现下乳头被叶修的唇舌逗弄，后穴又被他伸进内裤中的手揉抚，黄少天立即回想起昨晚他俩初次欢好的点点滴滴，叶修的巨物在他体内抽动的感觉……  
“想要吗？”叶修明知道黄少天的身体有多敏感，故意用手指提起他的乳尖问道，另一只手在他的穴口徘徊。  
“啊……”黄少天不满足的在被窝里扭动，脸红的嚷嚷，“别问我这种问题，好坏啊你！”  
他太可爱了，所以叶修总想欺负他，喜欢看他害羞的模样，但是如果调戏太过，小猫咪会炸毛，因此见好就收才是上策。  
叶修将黄少天的内裤脱掉，拨弄他的嫩穴，已经懂得如何接纳异物的小洞在手指的扩张下渐渐湿润。  
黄少天伸手圈住叶修的颈项索吻，沉浸在热恋中的情侣怎么也吻不够对方似的，唇齿相依最是缠绵……  
叶修一边攻占着黄少天的唇舌，一边掏出胯下之物抵住他的穴口，待他放松后用力挺腰冲撞了进去。  
“啊啊！”黄少天舒服得高叫出声。  
叶修进一步分开他的双腿，肉棒不断的摩擦小穴紧致的内壁，使得那处渗出越来越多的汁水，在他抽插时甚至能听见刺激的水泽声，令叶修的快感更加高涨。  
“啊……啊……啊……叶修！”黄少天本能的夹紧体内的巨根，前面那根被叶修的腹部挤压，又热又硬。  
“少天……”叶修感觉到身下的宝贝儿想射，忽然将肉棒拔出来，随即把黄少天整个人抱起，让他背对自己，圈他在怀里后再次插入！  
这个姿势令肉棒得以进得更深，如果黄少天在发情期，想必此刻生殖腔已经被霸占。可惜不在发情期的Omega生殖腔入口极难打开，如若强行突入必定会流血，叶修哪舍得伤着黄少天……他那又紧又湿的小穴已经令他相当享受，不论如何摆弄、撞击，小穴都依然咬着他的巨大不放，滋味销魂蚀骨。  
“啊……啊……要去了……啊……啊！”黄少天几乎承受不住强烈的快感，当叶修猛的握住他的男根顶端，精液立即喷射出来！  
“射了好多，真可爱……”叶修咬黄少天的耳朵，边在他耳边低喘，预示着他也即将到达高潮。  
“叶修……”黄少天全身无力的倒在恋人怀中。  
“少天！”甜蜜的信息素味令叶修的情欲愈发狂热，从背后再次压倒黄少天随即凶猛的抽动，直至在他湿热的小穴中填满精液……

 

（未完）


End file.
